warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mod
}} Modules (version 2.0) or in short, Mods are essentially the upgrade system in WARFRAME in the form of special cards that can be equipped to Warframes, weapons, Companions, K-Drives and Archwings to enhance damage, power, survivability, speed, precepts, and utility. Mods can grant Passive Powers, Active Powers, Sentinel Precepts, and Utilities. Mods can be changed between items. There are around mods existing in the game excluding Riven Mods. Acquisition *'Almost all' enemies have a chance of dropping a mod. The usual chance is 3%, but may differ depending on the type of enemy. **'75.9%' of the mod drops will draw from the common drop table. **'22.12%' of the mod drops will draw from the uncommon drop table. **'2.01%' of the mod drops will draw from the rare drop table. **All enemies which drop mods possess their own mod drop tables; visit their respective pages for more details. *'All' mods are tradeable except , , (obtained via Daily Tribute), , , , , (Sacrificial Mods and Umbral Mods are obtained via The Sacrifice) and Flawed Mods (Obtained via Vor's Prize). **Sentinel precept mods cannot be traded if the player does not own another copy. *Obtaining companions will provide a set of their own precepts. *Some mods can be obtained from Nightwave Cred offerings, Nightmare Mode, and Orokin Derelict vaults. *Mods can be obtained from the Orokin Void canisters and more commonly from treasure room canisters. Modules obtained are randomly chosen for every player. **Mod drops from canisters will disappear after a period of time. *Mod Transmutation can fuse four selected unranked mods to generate a random mod. Alternatively, three selected mods and one may be used to guarantee a random mod of a specific polarity. *Most non-endless mission types may offer a mod, blueprint, endo or credits as a mission reward upon completion. *Every rotation of endless missions (e.g. Defense) will offer a reward chosen randomly from a drop table which may include a mod. *Completing a conclave match may reward a conclave specific mod. *Completing quest missions may reward a mod. *Veiled Riven Mods and Legendary Cores can be obtained from completing sortie missions. *Purchasing Primed/Legendary Mods from Baro Ki'Teer on a relay for and . Note however that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and may not have certain items available at every time. *Purchasing Mod Packs from the market or Baro Ki'Teer. *Purchasing mods from syndicates with standing. *Logging in for 200/400/600 days will award players Primed Fury, Primed Vigor, and Primed Shred respectively for each progression milestone. *Certain mods are obtained by participating in Events or Tactical Alerts. Most of these mods are allowed to be obtained by later means, but some mods like cannot be obtained aside trading with players or being given the mod by a developer of the game. *A Riven mod is obtained after completing The Sacrifice Attributes Mods have 9 attributes: (place on card) #'Mod Name:' The name of the mod. #'Capacity Drain & Polarity:' The point cost that the mod will drain and the polarity of the mod. #'Mod Rank:' The upgrade level of the mod. (The black hexagon above appears when the Mod is active/used in a build.) #'Mod Compatibility:' What the mod can be equipped on. #'Conclave Rating:' Conclave value of the mod, used in PvP and Specter. (outdated) #'Stack/Duplicate Count:' How many of that mod you have of that mod rank. #'Aura/Stance Indicator:' Symbol denotes if the mod is used for an Aura or Stance. #'Number Of Duplicates Selected:' used when telling the user how many of that mod are being used in Fusion or for selling. #'Rarity:' Denotes the rarity and general power of a mod by the card's material and an increasing number of pips at the top: ::Smoke - Peculiar ::♦ Bronze - Common ::♦♦ Silver - Uncommon ::♦♦♦ Gold - Rare ::♦♦♦♦ Platinum - Legendary ::♦♦♦♦♦ Crystal - Riven Type Mods can only be attached to their indicated type of item. They may be generally applicable to weapons, Warframes, or companions (i.e. “Warframe Mod”) or specific to their respective class (i.e. “Trinity Mod”). The type is listed in the bottom right of the description of the mod. Mod Rarity Mods vary in 6 ranks of rarity as indicated by the border color and number of diamonds at the top. Mod Capacity Warframes, companions, and weapons have a limited capacity for Mods equal to their Rank (Max 30). Warframes/Companions and Weapons can be supercharged with an Orokin Reactor or Orokin Catalyst respectively, which doubles the available Mod capacity up to a max of 60. Mod Capacity functions as a limit to what mods can be equipped depending on their drain. Mods can have a drain of 0 to as high as 20 depending on the mod and what rank it is. Items also have a minimum mod capacity, which adds mod points onto items which are a lower rank than a players current Mastery Rank. The amount of minimum mod capacity is equal to the player's mastery rank. The amount of mod slots an item will have depends on what type it is: *Companions have 10 mod slots *Warframes have 8 standard mod slots, an exlius mod slot, and an aura mod slot *Melee weapons have 8 standard mod slots and a stance mod slot *Every other weapon has 8 mod slots Aura mods for Warframes increase Mod Capacity rather than drain it. This can be from an additional 1 to 18 Mod Capacity. Stance mods for melee weapons do the same. When Cold based mods like increased their mod drain to 11, up from 9, builds who had those mods equipped and had 0 remaining mod capacity will show a negative capacity, such as -1 as it flashes red. Players are allowed to keep these builds as is, but removing any of the mods will correct the issue and not allow the player to replace the mod again. Polarity Some slots are “polarized.” Each type of Polarization has a unique associated symbol. Putting mods of the correct polarization into a polarized slot will lower the mod capacity used by 50%, rounded up. Conversely equipping mods of the different polarization into a polarized slot will increase mod capacity drain by a quarter of the starting cost of mod, rounded. Mod Rank Mods have levels ranging from 0 to as high as 10 (typically 3-5). When the level of a mod is greater than zero, it is indicated by blue stars on the bottom of the card. Each rank requires twice the mod energy than the previous rank to level up and leveling up from rank 0 to 1 sets the base amount of mod energy for this calculation. Conclave Score Conclave Score was a special score once used for the Conclave. Used in matchmaking as a minimum score for joining them. The higher the score, the stronger the bosses. Previously, Tactical Alerts added a maximum amount of Conclave Score, often low, as a requirement for even making it more challenging. As Conclave 2.0 was added, this feature became no longer used for Conclave. Since an unlisted change removed Conclave Score from every equipment and mod. Mod Rating Each Tenno's mod collection has an overall rating, which is visible in the upper-right corner of the Mod Collection screen. The mod score is directly correlated to how much Endo the mod will yield when dissolved. Mod Stacking, Selling And Dissolving Introduced in , mods of the same type and fusion level will combine into essentially a mod stack, with a number on the top left showing how many of that card is available. This process is essential in reducing clutter and is also used to ease the process of selling or dissolving mods. When selling a mod, you can either select one or a stack, and click "Sell". This will sell the selected amount. This stacking system also plays a role in Fusion. You can dissolve mods into Endo and use it to level up other mods. To dissolve select a mod or a stack of mods and click "Dissolve ". Installing Mods To install mods on an item, drag a mod from the collection and drop it on a Mod slot. If the Mod Capacity drain is less or equal to the item’s remaining Mod Capacity it will install and Mod Capacity will be deducted. Drain can be modified by polarities: *Matching polarity reduces drain: (e.g. costs 14, but dropped into a Madurai polarized slot costs only 7) *Differing polarity increases drain by a quarter, rounded mathematically: mod levels 0-1 add 0, mods 2-5 add 1, mods 6-9 add 2, mods 10-13 add 3, mods 14-16 add 4, etc. Bonus Stacking To prevent exponential bonus stacking, players can't put duplicate mods in a single piece of equipment. For example, a given pistol can only have one mod in it at a time. However, a dual stat mod can be applied at the same time as a mod that gives one of its stats. For instance, and can both be applied to same Warframe, while Vitality increases Maximum Health, and Vigor increases Maximum Health and Shield Capacity. Also, a mod can't be installed at the same time as its Primed counterpart. For example, and can't be both installed on a frame. For mods increasing shield, health or power, bonuses are calculated from the Warframe's base value. This prevents exponential increases with the passive leveling bonuses introduced in . Mods increasing damage or adding special damage types do not conflict with each other and may be stacked to increase the overall damage output. However each two elemental mods will be added up into a Combined Element, with different damage multipliers against certain enemies. For combined elements, the slots are ordered from left to right, top row then bottom row, with any inherent elemental damage (from the weapon) added last. Fusion Mods can have their overall power increased by the process called Fusion. Fusing with a mod with Endo increases the rank and overall power of the mod. Special Mods Types of mods with special characteristics are listed below: Aura Mods Aura Mods are Warframe mods that benefit the entire Squad and also increase the player's Warframe total mod capacity. They can only be equipped in the dedicated Aura slot and only one Aura can be equipped to a Warframe. They can normally be obtained from Nightwave Cred offerings, but some drop from The Silver Grove specters and Nox. Stance Mods Stance Mods are special mods for Melee Weapons. They increase the player's melee weapon mod capacity and unlock unique attack combos. They can only be equipped in the dedicated Stance slot for a specific weapon type and only one Stance can be equipped to a melee weapon. Exilus Mods Exilus Mods are utility or mobility based mods that can be equipped on any Warframe mod slots or the dedicated Exilus slot. The Exilus slot must be unlocked with an Exilus Adapter. Nightmare Mode Mods Nightmare Mode Mods are essentially mods with dual stats. They can be acquired through completing missions in Nightmare Mode. Corrupted Mods Corrupted mods can be obtained from the Orokin Derelict, using special Dragon Keys to unlock vaults located within. These mods have dual stats, one being a bonus, the other being a negative side effect. Augment Mods Augment Mods are Syndicate Offerings that provide augmentation to a specific Warframe or weapon. Conclave Mods Conclave Mods can be acquired from the Conclave Syndicate and can only be used during Conclave (PvP) matches. Flawed Mods Flawed mods are weaker versions of various normal mods that are automatically picked up during the course of the Vor's Prize quest missions. Primed Mods Primed Mods are legendary versions of normal mods which increase the maximum mod rank to 10. They can normally be obtained from Baro Ki'Teer, but three primed mods, , , and are only obtained from 200/400/600 Daily Tributes respectively and cannot be traded with players. Riven Mods Riven Mods are special weapon mods that can feature up to four random different stats, sometimes disadvantageous. A single Rifle Riven Mod is given to players upon completion of The War Within quest, and additional Riven Mods can be acquired as rewards from Sorties. When acquired, Riven Mods come in a veiled variant which supplies no stats and must have a challenge completed in order to unveil it. The only way to obtain unveiled Riven Mods directly is trading with players. All Riven Mods are unique to a specific weapon upon being unveiled, and therefore cannot be equipped to any other weapon. Set Mods Set Mods are weapon and Warframe mods which function like regular common to rare mods on their own but if the specific number of the set is equipped all at the same time, they grant an additional bonus set effect. They are distinguishable by their shared set prefix (Augur, Gladiator, Vigilante, Hunter) and icon on top of their card. Peculiar Mods Peculiar Mods are Warframe Exilus mods which function does not offer any real improvements at all, only causing bizarre side effects oftentimes in a humorous way. These mods, despite offering no real benefit to their users at all, are oddly one of the rarest and most difficult artifact to obtain in the system. Amalgam Mods Amalgam Mods are Warframe or Weapon mods which are combinations ("Amalgamations") of two existing mods, for example a combination of and . These mods thus offer two wildly different stat bonuses in one slot, though neither as strong as their original's one, hence encouraging a more broad and universal approach to specialization instead of min-maxing. Mod List Warframe Mod List |-|Warframe= |-|Aura= Weapon Mod List |-|Primary= |-|Rifle= |-|Assault Rifle= |-|Shotgun= |-|Sniper= |-|Bow= |-|Pistol= |-|Melee= |-|Stance= Companion Mod List |-|Companion= |-|Robotic= |-|Sentinel= |-|MOA= |-|Beast= |-|Kubrow= |-|Kavat= Archwing Mod List |-|Archwing= |-|Archwing Gun= |-|Archwing Melee= K-Drive Mod List Syndicate Offering Mod List |-|Warframes= |-|Weapons= Conclave Mod List Notes *Mods dropped on the ground will display a visual effect where white specks of energy converge on its position, making the mod more visible. If two or more players are in a mission, this visual effect will remain in place as long as any player has not collected the mod, and will only disappear if all players have picked up the mod. The visual effect itself can be marked using a waypoint to inform other players where the mod is, even if the player placing the waypoint has already picked up the mod. Waypointing a mod will also display its name even if a player hasn't picked it up. **Rare mods project a stronger, yellow-gold effect with a clear column of golden energy projecting into the air. Similarly, the orbs for components and blueprints dropped by special enemies create a distinctive purple energy column. Mods dropped by enemies in Rathuum and The Index display a projection of red energy. Trivia *Some older mods still use legacy images that no longer apply to the current build of the game, usually with enemies using weapons that they no longer use, or they are used by an enemy that no longer wields that weapon. **This includes Point Blank and Hell's Chamber where a Lancer is using a Braton; Corrosive Projection where a Shield Lancer is using a Sicarus and so on. (feel free to list more) **Another instance is a mod like Antitoxin which still includes the image of a legacy version Toxic Ancient, back when Infested Ancients used to be large mutated Crewmen instead. Media Warframe Deconstructed- Ep.2- Mods Patch History *Introduced ‘BEAST’ category for Kubrows, Kavats (instead of COMPANIONS) and the Helminth Charger, and added ‘ROBOTIC’ category for Sentinels. Remaining Mods that indicate ‘COMPANION’ are useable across all Companion types. *Archwing augment mods now display an "ARCHWING" tag to help differentiate them. *Removed Conclave rating. *Warframe Mod text descriptions are receiving a visual overhaul! All Mod descriptions are being manually audited by our team to reflect appropriate status icons and uniform text case. Our goal is to bring consistency to all Mods, and so far almost every Mod has been updated to this format! We ask that you be patient with this change as we comb through Warframe’s extensive Mod collection. This change is purely visual to reduce overly verbose descriptions and discrepancy, and does not affect the functionality of these Mods in any way. *Improved performance and stability of long missions by setting a cap on active Mods in a session. 50 mods can now exist simultaneously before new mods will replace the old. *Added Kubrow filters for Mods. *Added in a Kubrow Category for Kubrow specific mods. ;Transmutation Introduced *Combine 4 mods to produce 1 random mod. Combining mods of similar polarity, rarity, or compatibility will influence the result. ;Other Changes *Mods are now the same for entire squad. If you get Fast Hands from a mod drop, so does everyone else. ;Mods 2.0 Introduced *Mods re-imagined - Please visit our forums to see details on how the new system works! Old Mods can feed the new system with the fusion system! *Default upgrade initial level is now 0 instead of 1 }} de:Mods es:Mod it:Mod 2.0 ru:Моды Category:Mechanics